<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сказка на ночь by ManyVel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245947">Сказка на ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVel/pseuds/ManyVel'>ManyVel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Art, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid!Rey, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, grandfather!Palpatine, timeline is a mess, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVel/pseuds/ManyVel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей не спится и она просит у дедушки сказку</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheev Palpatine &amp; Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Визуал от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сказка на ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="container max_800"><p>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/be/28/XwnIBRxv_o.png"></a>
</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>